villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
The Enchantress (DC)
The Enchantress is a powerful socreress and a villainess in the DC comics. History Origin The Enchantress came into being when an unknown magical being empowered June Moone to fight evil. (Her surname has been spelled both Moon and Moone, but it was originally Moone.) Her appearance changed from blond-haired June to black-haired Enchantress. Her origin was in similar to that of Captain Marvel's; like him, she was summoned to a hidden chamber by a mystical being who gave her the power to become a super-powered being with a different physical appearance by saying a magic word. Change of Role The Enchantress continued in the mode of a minor villainess in her next appearances: as a member of the Forgotten Villains; among the villain army in Crisis on Infinite Earths; and as a recruit for the Suicide Squad. During her tenure with the last, her origins and powers became tied to those of her then teammate Nightshade. Her next major appearance was during the Day of Judgment. In this story her personality had changed, making her less a villain, but still a far cry from being a hero. During the course of the story, the Enchantress portion of June Moone was murdered by Faust to re-ignite the fires of Hell. This left June in a passive, but not quite catatonic state. June next showed up, with Faust removing her from a sanitarium. This also introduced Anita Soulfeeda, a succubus working with a group of Mafia-styled demons to resurrect Hermes Trismegestus. In the final act, Anita is revealed to be the Enchantress portion of June’s soul. When they are reconnected, a new entity called Soulsinger is created. At the end of the story, the Soulsinger entity fades, leaving Enchantress behind, but once again cut off from her powers. Shadowpact Enchantress helps the team by mystically tapping into the mind of Eclipso, who was goading the Spectre along. They gain much information from this tactic, though Enchantress has to stop in the middle and rest, not being able to keep up the tactic for long.Most recently, as part of the build-up to Infinite Crisis, she and other members of the Sentinels of Magic joined the Shadowpact to combat a Spectre gone mad in Day of Vengeance. The group forms out of a large gathering of mystics, who had hid in the other-dimensional Oblivion Bar. The Spectre had already killed hundreds of powerful mystics and was not stopping. The team leaves the Oblivion Bar as it is an obvious target for the Spectre. They travel to the site of the deaths of the other mystics, there to form plans. During this, she worries she might become overwhelmed by use of her powers and turn to the 'dark side'. She entrusts her ally Ragman with a mystical pistol designed to kill her. He turns down the gun but tells her that his suit can take care of her if she really turns evil. Ragman then misunderstands the situation and tries to kiss her, something she mocks him for later in front of their other allies. Enchantress and the others were summoned again by the Phantom Stranger when the town of Riverrock, Wyoming was entrapped in a large bubble of blood. She appears with a new costume, willing to help save the innocent people inside, endangered by a team of supervillains. Their goal was to sacrifice many of the townspeople in a very specific way in order to bring back the entity they followed. Thirty seven people perish before Enchantress and her allies manage to defeat the villains. During the fights it is noted each villain strongly resembles one of the members of the Shadowpact. Due to unexpected side effects of the magic spells needed to defeat the villains, the outside world believed that the Shadowpact had been dead for about a year. Enchantress and the rest had been honored with a team statue set inside a park in Metropolis. Powers and Abilities Powers *'Sorcery': Enchantress is a very powerful sorceress. She appears to possess the ability to manipulate magical energy for any number of effects, from healing to teleportation. A unique aspect of her power is her sensitivity to magic. She was able to link to the essence of Eclipso in the Day of Vengeance storyline, using the connection to speak Eclipso's thoughts to the rest of the group. She was able to mystically track the Spectre by divining his magical trail. Enchantress is even able to remotely access another magic-user's power, as she did with Captain Marvel to aid him in his battle with the Spectre, and again with Strega of the Pentacle, ending her spell. Abilities *'Occultism' *'Artistry' Category:Villainesses Category:Sorceress Category:DC Villains Category:Comic Book Villains Category:Minor Villains Category:Alter-Ego Category:Alternate/True Forms Category:Anti-Villain Category:Protagonist Villain Category:Redeemed Villains Category:Deceased Villains Category:Witches Category:Cheater Category:Liars Category:Femme Fatale Category:Fighter Category:Criminals Category:Thief Category:Trickster